<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More than Like: Dreamnotfound smut by tabbyishere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748552">More than Like: Dreamnotfound smut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbyishere/pseuds/tabbyishere'>tabbyishere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Boys in Skirts, Fluff and Smut, George wears a skirt for Dream, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shy GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Skirts, Slight Overstimulation, Smut, there isn't enough George skirt fits smh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbyishere/pseuds/tabbyishere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George makes a purchase and is confident in his ability to read his boyfriend.<br/>aka<br/>George buys a skirt for Dream and shows it off to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>582</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More than Like: Dreamnotfound smut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just smut, no plot... so I guess you could say plotnotfound<br/>This was an impulse write so it's probably rushed.<br/>enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George scurries to the bathroom with his bag and shuts the door. He starts to pull everything out and sit it on the cold counter top. George had planned this out, Dream has to like it. He stares at the blue and white striped skirt before taking his shorts off and pulling the skirt up. He observes how it shows off his small waist and how it just barely covers his ass. One wrong move and he would expose himself. George smirked to himself and picked up the white thigh highs he paired with the skirt.</p><p>George had never worn anything like this especially in front of Dream. George knew him well, he was confident he would like this. He slid on the thigh highs and made sure they were perfect. George loved this, he felt pretty. His mind roamed while he gazed at himself imagining how much Dream will like this. He thought about how hot he would look as Dream wrecked him in his light blue skirt and white thigh highs. He thought about how hungry Dream’s eyes would look as soon as he saw him. </p><p>“Georgie? Are you in there?”</p><p>“Uh yeah,” George was caught off guard. </p><p>“Do you want to watch a movie with me? I was thinking we could make popcorn and everything.”</p><p>Ugh, Dream is so cute. George smiled as he shuffled his boxers off and slid on matching blue panties. Lace panties. “Uh actually I had a different idea in mind.”</p><p>“What?” Dream asked innocently. </p><p>“Hold on let me finish, just go wait on the bed or something.” George tried not to sound giddy. He admired himself in the mirror once more making sure his hair was perfect and his skirt was pulled up just enough to tease Dream. He almost walked out before he remembered one last thing. He grabbed one of Dream’s hoodies that was sitting on the bathroom floor. It’s probably clean enough. It was perfect, it was large enough to be oversized but it wasn’t too big that it covered his skirt. Green didn’t really match blue but he figured the sweatshirt would come off anyways.</p><p>He turns the doorknob but freezes. God he better not be wrong about this. He took a deep breath in and walked out. His eyes quickly find Dream laying on the bed on his phone. He didn’t even look up when George walked out. George tried to seem casual while he walked toward Dream. Quickly, George placed himself right over Dream’s crotch straddling him. </p><p>“George!” Dream sat up in surprise as his hands traveled to George’s hips. George bit his lip as Dream looked him up and down, he was holding back a smile. When Dream stayed silent George got nervous, but kept it up as he slightly grinded against Dream. The hands on George’s hips tightened. He immediately felt something press against his ass, Dream liked it. </p><p>“Dreamie?” George teased. “Cat got your tongue?” Dream made eye contact with George as he smiled. George pretended to shift his position, but he was really just grinding against Dream again. </p><p>One of Dream’s hands left George’s waist and he grabbed George’s collar and pulled him in. He forced their lips together, Dream was so greedy. Out of habit George started grinding against Dream, making him hum in approval. Dream’s hands moved to explore under George’s sweatshirt, and George’s hands went to the back of Dream’s head, pushing them closer together. Dream’s fingers were like ice on his burning skin, they traveled up to his nipples just skimming the tip. George gasped and Dream stuck his tongue into his mouth. Getting what he wanted, Dream’s fingers moved back to George’s nipples, this time pinching them. George moaned softly and Dream pulled away, still fidgeting with his nipples. </p><p>“There is so much I want to do to you right now.” He was breathing hard. </p><p>George raised an eyebrow, “Oh really? You like my outfit that much?” </p><p>“God, you tease. You’re so fucking hot.” Dream moves his hands back down to George’s waist. George giggled letting himself move a little, of course against Dream.</p><p>“What do you like about my outfit?” George pushed. </p><p>Dream smiled. “Everything? I love how the socks frame your thighs perfectly, how that skirt just barely covers your butt, how fucking adorable you look in my sweatshirt.” George smiles as he feels his cheeks heat up. He looks down and thumbs the end of his skirt. “Here baby, stand up.” Dream helped George stand up.</p><p>“W-why” George was flustered. </p><p>“I want to get a good look at you before I ruin you.” </p><p>Oh my god. It felt like George’s stomach dropped and he got excited. “A good look huh? Let me help you.” George spun, enough so his skirt showed off his lace panties.</p><p>“Lace panties too?” Dream teases. George’s smile never leaves his face. He stopped turning facing away from Dream, and hitched up his skirt so half of his ass was exposed. Dream stayed silent so George backed up and squatted, hovering just above Dream’s lap. Dream had his legs open, giving him direct access. He felt hands loosely grab his hips. George continued and slowly pressed some on his weight on Dream’s crotch. He felt as Dream lifted his skirt so his ass was fully out. </p><p>“Got a good enough look yet?”</p><p>“Yes, oh yeah I did don’t worry.” Dream chuckled. George turned around, and took off his sweatshirt. “Keep the skirt and socks on.” Dream said as he undressed himself. </p><p>“They’re thigh highs Dream.” George corrects. He sees as Dream rolls his eyes and sits on the bed. He is sitting up against the headboard, so George takes matters into his own hands. He slides off his panties and crawls over to Dream. </p><p>“Prep hun.” Dream hums. </p><p>“I already did” George practically whines, only now noticing how hard both of them are.</p><p>“You’re so needy, you knew I would like this.” Dream smiled. He guided George to his dick as George sunk until Dream was entirely inside him. “You’re so fucking hot wearing skirts, god.” </p><p>“Mph” George lifted himself back up and slid down, still getting used to his size. Slowly, he starts to go faster until eventually he is struggling to keep himself up, his legs shaking and weak. His face buried into Dream’s neck as he whimpers. He starts to slow down, and every time he goes down, the skirt flutters letting Dream see underneath briefly. </p><p>“Here my baby.” Dream held George up by his hips and held him still. George sighs into Dream’s shoulder, letting his body relax. Dream starts by shallowly thrusting into George. His whimpers start again and get louder as Dream speeds up. </p><p>Dream pounds into George, the skirt still fluttering with each thrust. “My baby is so pretty in a skirt, and he wore it just for me.” Dream purrs. George lifts his face to meet Dreams. His eyes are glassy and his lips are wet. You can tell he has been biting them. He gave Dream a soft smile before kissing him, slowly contrasting Dream’s fast pace. Between kisses they would both moan.</p><p>“Drea- amie, close. Close.” George struggled.</p><p>“Look so hot right now, all wreaked for me in your skirt. I wish you could see your face.” Dream tried to go faster, despite the growing tension in his stomach. George bit his lip and smiled again as Dream thrusted into George deeply. George threw his head back with a loud moan as his eyes rolled back. Come gets all over George’s skirt and Dream’s stomach but he continues. </p><p>“Fuck” He mumbles, he pounds into George once again, and comes. Dream lets go of George’s waist and he falls back down Dream’s length making them both wince in overstimulation. “I’m sorry baby” Dream goes to pull out but George stops him.</p><p>“Wait, rest. For a little.” He was panting into Dream’s chest. After a minute George lifts himself off Dream, with help of course and falls to the side of Dream in the bed. </p><p>“I’m glad you like the skirt.” He said as he cuddled against Dream.</p><p>“More than liked.” Dream admitted as he got up. “I’ll be back. I’m going to go get a washcloth.”</p><p>Dream comes back with a damp washcloth and wipes the both of them off before getting in bed again. He cuddled with George, petting his hair as he fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I fricken love hair petting so I had to add that at the end. ^-^ anyways I hope you enjoyed, second published work, wooo! I was trying to find skirt smut fics and I legit could only find like two. I figured I should add on sooo, and yes I did write this while I procrastinate my homework and writing my other work on here thanks for asking. criticism is wanted, plz I need to get better somehow. You can be as mean as you want, just tell me what's bad. thanks :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>